1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to document filing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a document filing apparatus storing a large amount of document files in the form of text files and image files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a document filing apparatus that can register and manage document files such as a text file created by applications, such as a word processor, and a text file obtained as an image read by an image scanner is known.
In a field related to such a document filing apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.08-6833 discloses a technique to change management data stored in a plurality of recording media all at once when updating management data (text files) of the same type stored in the recording media.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.08-6833 is limited to a case in which updating is performed on document files of the same format. Accordingly, if there are image files created by an image scanner and text files created by a word-processor, etc, it is difficult to update the image files and the text files with onetime operation for all recording media.
Moreover, the document file created as image data by an image scanner has less reusability of data as compared to the text file created by an application such as a word-processor. Moreover, the document file created as image data has a large file size as compared to the text file.
There often is a case in which the document file created by an application such as a word-processor is printed on a recording sheet so as to distribute as a material, and a memo or comment is written on the printed recording sheet. In order to store the information regarding the added memo or comment, the entire image on the recording sheet is converted into electronic data (image file) and is registered to a document filing apparatus together with the original text file. Accordingly, the size of the files registered to the document filing apparatus becomes very large since an image file is much larger than a text file.